Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tool for painters. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus having a combination of uses for assisting a painter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior devices have provided a variety of shapes of tools that are utilized by painters in painting operations to assist with tasks such as scraping, spreading, cutting, opening paint cans, pulling nails, and similar tasks. In general, prior tools include a blade end for scraping paint, a nail puller hole in the blade, and a handle for manipulating the blade end. Prior tools can include foldable blades, or fixed blades in varying lengths to extend the reach of the painter without being cumbersome to carry in a pocket or a belt worn by the painter.
An example of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,058, issued to Henke, which discloses a multi-purpose hand tool for use by a painter for scraping and spreading putty, and cutting or sawing surfaces to be painted. The hand tool lacks a curved surface for cleaning paint rollers, and lacks an elongated, convoluted side for cleaning paint brushes, therefore requiring the painter to carry additional tools for completion of a repetitive painting activity related to cleaning painting utensils.
A further example of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,786, issued to Papadopoulos, which discloses a utility tool for use by a painter for scraping surfaces, cleaning rollers, and pulling nails. The utility tool lacks a convoluted surface for cleaning paint brushes, therefore requiring the painter to carry additional tools for completion of a repetitive painting activity related to cleaning painting utensils.
The prior tools for painters typically include edges for scraping paint off of surfaces, and for scraping paint off of paint roller tubes, or for prying cans open with the scraping edge. If various sized cans or other containers of paint are used by a painter, then multiple utility tools must be carried by the painter to accomplish the many operations that the painter must perform with one hand, while utilizing the other hand to hold onto a ladder or other platform during preparation for painting and cleanup of painting utensils.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held tool having a plurality of uniquely configured surfaces for beneficial use by a painter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved utility tool providing a plurality of indentations for cleaning multiple sizes of painting utensils.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held painter""s tool having a multi-configured blade end for preparing surfaces for painting, and having multiple edges for opening a variety of containers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved painter""s tool for cleaning brushes and paint rollers, for opening multi-sized containers, and for preparing surfaces for painting.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a painter""s tool configured for providing multiple functions in one hand-held unit for use by a painter. The painter""s tool provides elements for preparing a surface for painting, for opening multi-sized paint containers, and for cleaning painting utensils in a structural configuration that provides for efficient use by a painter. The painter""s tool includes a blade attached at a proximal end to a handle, with the blade including a distal end having a beveled scraper end being bounded by a pointed corner and a squared corner. The blade includes a first side surface having a plurality of teeth extending from the squared corner of the distal end, to the handle end of the blade. The plurality of teeth providing a convoluted surface for cleaning multiple sizes of paint brushes. The first side surface is angled outwardly from the handle end of the blade toward the distal end of the blade.
The blade includes a second side surface having an arcuate surface extended from the pointed corner, along a mid-portion that curves inwardly toward the midline of the blade in a concave shape, and ending at the handle end of the blade. The arcuate surface includes a projection proximate the curved mid-portion for opening a container lid opener, and includes a sharpened cutter edge proximate the pointed corner, thereby providing a pointed gouger having an edge for cutting materials and for prying in surfaces for removing cracked paint. The gripping end of the handle includes an end plate for setting nails into surfaces to be painted.